


Enigma Riddle Around My Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, Why Kill the Innocent
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, Shadowhunters ▶ Magnus Bane / Alec Lightwood





	Enigma Riddle Around My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"I love you,” Alec whispers, so hushed and soft like it’s a secret. His cheeks warm, his heart skips a beat. He takes a deep breath, tries not to shudder, fighting against the fear in his heart. Time is running out and Magnus must leave him behind, and travel where he cannot follow, and Alec feels his breaking heart.

“You’re going to come back.” He must believe he will see his beloved soul mate again. “Of course, I will,” Magnus promises, gently palming Alec's cheeks. “Look what I have waiting for me.”

Alec, before he can say anything, not trusting his voice for knowing it will shiver and quiver, leans in for a quick kiss. “Promise me. Promise me you will come back to me." He leans his forehead against Magnus. He held his breath, he was only able to breathe when Magnus whispers, “I promise, my love."

With one last goodbye, Magnus steps into the portal, out of Alec's touch, yet never away from his heart, and vanishes. 

With every passing day that Magnus is away, Alec feels the absence like a punch in the gut. For all his hopes, his dreams come true. His beloved returned to his embrace, safe. “I thought…” Alec’s voice rumbles through his chest as he leans in close, palming Magnus’ face. He gasps softly, fighting against the tears in his beautiful eyes, his body shaking slightly. This close they breathe the same air; their hearts beat as one. “I thought I lost you forever. Please, don’t ever leave me again.”

Alec feels like his chest has been cracked open and the life taken from him. The thought of losing Magnus nearly robs him of the very breath he breathes. 

“It’s alright, darling,” Magnus voice is so peaceful and calm, even if the same dread Alec felt lingers in his own heart. He presses his forehead against Alec’s, the both closing their eyes and breathing deeply, as their fingers clasp, touching, holding on to the love they feared had been stolen from them.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1058156.html?thread=113306732#t113306732)


End file.
